


Double (Up) Or Nothing.

by mindcomber



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: A change of conversation during the night scene from the Episode: Mixed Doubles.Sleeping Re-Arrangements!





	Double (Up) Or Nothing.

As Bodie and Doyle bed down for a long night. Doyle starts up a conversation.

"Bodie, I'm not sure I can actually sleep here."

"I don't think we have any choice sun-shine."

"No Bodie, you're missing my meaning."

"And that is?"

"I just think it feels a bit, cold and lonely here thats all."

"Well now my son, lets see what we can do about that shall we? We could move the sleeping bags so that we can lie closer together, how does that sound to you?"

"Better Bodie, Its a shame we did'nt bring a double size sleeping bag, then we could really cosy up in there!"

"Well, IF I am hearing you right you genius golly you! Just WHAT could you be refering to I wonder?"

"I am just stating the obvious Bodie, there's something between us that needed bringing into a coversation, and maybe its because of this particulary dangerous job, I think its time to address it. Anyway why the long face mate?"

"Because I KNOW this is a serious situation we find ourselves in, and I dont mean the job. The something between us, I believe is called love Ray."

"Then I was right, we were both fully aware of each other's feelings, just as I always thought."

"Ray, we dont quite know what tomorrow's activities will bring for either of us, so tonight sun-shine its now or never. I HAVE to feel you in my arms, I must love you like there IS no tomorrow, for both our sakes."

"Wow! Thats so beautifully said mate, I just knew it all along. Un-zip your sleeping bag Bodie, Im comin' to get you, right now!"

"Ahh Come life or death, one night in Heaven with you Ray, more than anything else on Earth, well its all gotta be worth it, for the long hard wait we've both had to endure."

"Well Bodie, Im the artist around here, but you mate, well you could turn out to be quite a good poet, if tomorrow goes to plan. Anyhow for now, kiss me you handsome horny devil you!"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I always write Bodie/Doyle as humerous. Its time for a change of pace.


End file.
